Parallel Wings
by Yeonji-chan
Summary: Sakura, the only survivor in a horrific train 'accident', and due to the trauma, has completely forgotten everything. Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Takashi Yamazaki and Andou Shiro are the popular band known as SEYS They literally rule the media, and they all have something other-worldly about them. Tomoyo, Sakura and Chiharu get tickets to their live gig... Full summary inside!


**Parallel Wings**

**Full Summary:**

Sakura is the only survivor in a horrific train 'accident', and due to the trauma, has completely forgotten everything. Even her own family, but also herself. Now living without emotions or memories, she lives in an apartment (more like mansion) with Daidouji Tomoyo, having to take counselling from her therapist: Mihara Chiharu. Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Takashi Yamazaki and Andou Shiro are the popular band known as SEYS (imaginative, I know.) They literally rule the media, and they all have something other-worldly about them. Tomoyo happens upon tickets to their live gig, and drags Sakura and Chiharu along with her. Little do they know, that Sakura is hiding something that could change everything...

...That has gotta be the best summary I have ever written.

Oh yeah, they have a card that describes/represents them, The cards are in this story, just in a different form :P

**Profiles**

Sakura Kinomoto

Age:18

Family: Brother, Father, Cousin and Grandparents.

Personality(Before): Cheerful, Cute, Modest, Good with kids, Childish, Honest, Kind, Caring, Responsible, Smart, Naive, Athletic, Potent, Timid and Quirky.

Personality(After): Cut-off, Wise-beyond-years, Quiet, Attentive, Potent, Responsible and Spacey.

Card: The Hope(Before),The Nothing/Void(After)

Daidouji Tomoyo (Nickname(s): Moyo, Momo and Tomo)

Age:19

Family:Mother,Cousin

Personality: Obsessive, Mischievous, The-Matchmaker, The-Planner,The-Schemer, Cheerful, Wise, Potent, Manipulative, Kind, Caring, Not-Modest, Passionate, Honest and Attentive.

Card: The Flower

Mihara Chiharu(Nicknames:Chi-chan)

Age:19

Family: Mother, Father, Younger Brother.

Personality: Cheerful, Caring, Passionate, Kind, Responsible, Sharp, Short-tempered and Truthful.

Card:The Float

Syaoran Li

Age:19

Family:Mother, Four Older Sisters, Cousin and The Elders.

Personality: Arrogant, Responsible, Honest, Shy, Withdrawn, Caring, Skilled, Wise and Short-Tempered

Card:The Power

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Age:19

Familly: Sister(Nakuru)

Personality: Potent, Mad-science(y), The-Planner, The-Schemer, The-Matchmaker, Kind, Caring, Mischievous, Polite, Honest, Wise, Secretive and Manipulative.

Card:The Libra

Yamazaki Takashi

Age:19

Familly:Mother,Father

Personality: The-Liar, Honest, Blunt, Sharp, Kind, Caring, Attentive, Fun, Sweet-For-Childhood-Friend and Wise.

Card:The Rain

Shiro Andou(My OC!)

Age:18

Family:Sister

Personality: Honest, Caring, Carefree, Wise, Cheerful, Sly, Slippery, Mysterious, Mischievous and Foxy.

Card:The Watery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS! I do own Shiro though!

There's all the Characters! I hope you all enjoy this story!

**Chapter 1: SEYS Live and Sakura Kinomoto.**

Sakura's P.O.V

I feel the silk sheets against my bare skin. I sit up in my wide, lonely bed, and I get up and look into my vanity. My large emerald eyes were wide and had no sparkle, my short hair was all over the place. I needed to thank Daidouji-san for this. Apparently I had known Daido- Tomoyo-san before I woke up. I get dressed into a soft green dress with sakura petals embroidered around the edge of the skirt and the floppy sleeves. I wore a cream vest on underneath, my face unchanging. I headed downstairs, nodding at my therapist Mihara-san to greet her, Tomoyo-san was busy cooking up pancakes. Tomoyo-san's long black hair shone with a purple light, the slight waves framed her small figure. When you look at Tomoyo-san, the first thing many people notice are her deep amthyst-colored eyes that always seemed to glitter. Then they would notice her long black hair that framed her pale and beautiful face. She was obviously a catch to many males. Mihara-san was also very beautiful, with her silky maroon-colored hair and deep caramel eyes. I sat down on the sofa opposite Mihara-san and continued to read 'The Waste Land' (By T.S Eliot, don't read unless you know English, Latin, Greek, German and Sanskirt but even knowing all of these doesn't make the story all that clear.) "Uh, Sakura... Isn't that book really complex?" I look up at her, and Tomoyo-san laughs "Would you rather her read 'Naked Lunch'? You know, the one where the author wrote the book, tore it up and re-joined it in a random order? Because she's read it and even grasped it, I have no idea how she did it mind," Tomoyo-san then puts two plates of pancakes in front of me and Mihara-san, leaving a pot of syrup and other toppings on the table as well. Mihara-san giggled and replies casually "That's Sakura for you."

===================Timeskip :P=========================================

We were stood in a large crowd,it wasn't the most pleasing thing. Being between three very sweaty and very excited fans. In truth, it was draining me, I scan the area for Tomoyo-san and Mihara-san. I can't see them, I suppose it doesn't really matter, I don't know them. Suddenly all the girls around me were shreiking, their boyfriends were obviously being ignored. It must be because four, in the average female terms, hot men were stood on the stage. The one clutching the microphone had messy chestnut hair and, in a way, he was drawing me in with his eyes. They were pure amber, they had a deep emotion behind them. Something like that...I couldn't understand. The other men were equally good-looking, the one holding the bass had dark blue hair and deep cerulean eyes, which were covered by circular glasses. I believe his name was...Eriol? Hiiragizawa Eriol? Tomoyo-san didn't stop talking about him. The boy who held the guitar had light blonde hair with chocolate-colored eyes, I believe his name was Andou Shiro. The final member was sat behind the drumkit, his eyes were seemingly closed and his dark hair was a sort of scruffy spike style. His name was Takashi Yamazaki, Mihara-san was his childhood friend, she wouldn't stop talking about him either. They started singing:

_The sun goes down,_

_The stars come out,_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now,_

_My universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came._

The lead singer, was singing in such a sweet, melodic voice. It felt like his words were silk, brushing against my skin. His eyes looked straight into mine as he said the last line, I shuddered, I had never been looked at in such a way before. It was like he was seeing into my soul, I felt the fans around me screaming which ruined the effect he had on me. He smirked and continued his singing, instead of just himself, he was joined by the rest of the band. They sounded like a choir of angels.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

He kept looking at me, with a burning intensity. I couldn't understand. I didn't know why he was looking at me in that way, he closed his eyes and continued singing. It felt like we were the only two people in the room, his voice bouncing off the walls.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

I saw Tomoyo-san and Mihara-san at the front, screaming and yelling. In the short time that I knew them, they had never acted so brashly. In this case, they wer just like the fans.

Syaoran P.O.V

She had the most beautiful eyes. They were like a mirror, shining a pure emerald. She was like a doll, her face portrayed no emotion. Even when I stared straight at her, she didn't even flinch or go 'kyaaa!' like many of the other fans did. She was different, stikingly beautiful yet off. Something about her didn't feel right. It was as if she was a living doll, no emotions whatsoever. I was determined to make this girl give me a reaction, so I just looked at her, through the whole song.

Sakura's P.O.V

He was undeniably beautiful, yet... Why was he only looking at me? Surely there were other, more atractive girls here. He continued singing, along with his group, in perfect harmony they sang.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came._

They waved at the audience, yet his gaze was still on me.

"S...ra."

"Sa...ra."

"Sakura!" I turned to the voice, Tomoyo-san had been calling me for a while now, her outfit was completely dishoveled. Possibly due to all the reckless fans. "Mou, Sakura! You could at least look at me when I talk to you!" She complained, Mihara-san stayed back and was talking with Takashi-san. Tomoyo-san grabbed my hands and dragged me over "Hey Chiharu, who're your friends?" He asked, smiling at us. She looked over at us grinning "These are the people I was talking about. This is Daidouji Tomoyo," She bows "Nice to meet you Takashi-san," He bows and grins "Just call me Yamazaki." Mihara-san then points at me as we're joined by the rest of the band, "and this is Kinomoto Sakura." I bow and shook Yamazaki's hand "So... This is Hiiragizawa Eriol, just call him Eriol. Or bunny-" he got smacked by the blue-haired man, who was blushing slightly "Please, call me Eriol." He regained his composure and lightly kissed Tomoyo-san's hand. Yamazaki the points at the blonde-haired guitarist "This is Andou Shiro, just call him Shiro..." He smiles and bows "Very nice to meet you," he says, his voice had a slight lilt that sounded very comforting. "And this is Li Syaoran, call him Li, unless he wants you to call him Syaoran," Yamazki pointed at the singer, so his name was Syaoran? Little wolf. Tomoyo-san then bows and smiles "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Shiro then looks over at us "Are you the people who have spare rooms?" Tomoyo-san looks slightly shocked, then glances over at Mihara-san who was noding. "Yes, we do have quite a big house, and we have a lot of spare rooms," Tomoyo-san explains and then looks at the four of them "Are you thinking of being our roomies?" Eriol nodded politely "Yes, we are. We need a place to stay, instead of living at Kaho's house. Kaho's our manager, by the way." I then look at Tomoyo-san, she nods "All right then, as long as you pay rent and pay for any damage... I think you can stay. But, every Wednesday Chiharu will be coming by to give Sakura therapy," Tomoyo-san explains gently, Li looks over at me then asks "Pardon me for asking, but why does Kinomoto need therapy?" Mihara-san looks over at him "I assume you've all heard of the Kisshi station accident?" They all nod, "Well, you're looking at the only survivor." I heard gasps, was it really that amazing? "Because of trauma, she had amnesia, and I'm the one who's trying to get her memories back. It's also necessery (Spelling?) because the police would like to ask her about what happened." Mihara-san then finishes talking and wipes her hands on her long skirt, "I think we should give them their rooms for tonight then, is that cool 'Moyo?" Tomoyo-san nods lightly "Yes, you can bring all of your belongings tomorrow." I thought of those four boys in our house... It was going to be a long night, especially with Li, who's been staring at me since the song ended. I felt a flutter, what was it supposed to mean?

That was my first CCS Fanfic! It's my second story overall, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! Thank you for reading :D

Song is Glad you came by The Wanted, I don't own the song!


End file.
